


I Like It, I Love It

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	I Like It, I Love It

Hi y'all, I like to think that even thought we haven't seen it Blair can sing and play guitar. :-) 

A little background first. While I've got several ideas for stories I don't have the time or anyone to nag me (hint) to give up what wee sleep I get between teaching and the grocery store but I do listen to tapes everywhere I go and often parody songs. 

Some people may find it hard to "see" Blair & Jim listening to country music but that doesn't mean I can't use that music. 

"I Like It, I Love It" is sung by Tim McGraw a country artist and I apologize to Mr. McGraw for this new version. This song's lyrics and music are used without permission and please don't sue me. I don't earn enough to even have a major credit card. 

READ - in the second line I've changed spelling of boxer to / box-air / so it will fit the rhyme and a Southern pronunciation prevails (I may be living above Dallas now, but I grew up on the Louisiana/TX border) (Grin) git = get 

Silk boxers courtesy of 'True Crime' 

House rules from end of 'The Rig' 

##  " I Like It, I Love It"

adapted by Jana TX  


>   
> Spent forty-eight dollars last night at the Cascade Fair,  
> I throwed out my shoulder but I won him that silk box-air
> 
> He's got me sayin' Sugar Pie, Honey, Darlin' and Dear  
> I ain't seen the ' hawks play a game all year  
> I'm gonna git fired if I don't git some sleep  
> My long lost buddies say I'm gettin' in too deep (But)
> 
> Chorus:  
> *I like it, I love it, I want some more of it  
> *I try so hard, I can't rise above it
> 
> *Don't know what it is about the Big Guy's lovin'  
> *But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it
> 
> My mama, Naomi tried to teach me courtesy  
> But it never sank in til my Jim got ahold of me
> 
> Still cookin' smelly foods, but shoes are at the door  
> I'm takin' out the trash and I'm sweepin' my floors  
> Crossin' my fingers, countin' every kiss  
> Pryain' that it keeps goin' on like this
> 
> *Repeat chorus
> 
> ((bridge))
> 
> Got to wash my hair, and dress up  
> To pick him up to eat Chinese
> 
> And he sits down on the sofa  
> He'll move a little closer  
> Jim can't get enough of me
> 
> *Repeat chorus
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Email the author with comments.  
> Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
